futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Game of Tones/Transcript
I don't know if you've heard the news, but it's good, everyone. I fixed my hearing aid. Say, what's that sound? It's that shwacked-out music from outer space again. Darned kids. In my day, sound didn't travel through space. There's something really familiar about that melody. It's not "Walking on Sunshine". It's not "Foggy Mountain Breakdown". What else is there? I don't know, but I do have a friend who helps me identify melodies. His name is shazam. Shazam, what song is this? Your singing is awful. I can't take it anymore. There it is again. It's driving me crazy. Why am I the only one whining? All personnel, report to the laboratory. I've discovered the source of the music. Hologram off. As you can see, I've picked up an alien ship on the long-range scanner. It seems to be emitting musical tones in an effort to communicate. Why don't they just use a thoughtspike like normal people? I don't know, Amy. But what are those aliens trying to ask us? What do the tones mean? Isn't it obvious? Uh, no. Drat, I was hoping it was. Well, whatever it is, we'd better figure it out soon because that ship will reach Earth in two weeks. That's a hell of a slow ship. I know I've heard that melody before. I just can't remember where. Hmm. Perhaps we can narrow it down by seeing what part of Fry's brain becomes active when he hears it. Interesting. I can isolate those tones to a memory Fry formed on December 31, 1999. That's the day I fell in the freezer tube. I, too, was on Earth that day, on my mission to ensure Fry's successful transport to the future. But I recall no such music. I always forget that he can talk. Well, that must be when I heard it. But I guess the memory is gone forever. Like Kaboom cereal. And my family. Oh, fuff. The memory still exists somewhere in your subconscious mind. Amy, prepare the radio-cranial dream injector. Okay. What is it? Here's the deal We'll induce a dream state in which Fry will reenact the day of December 31, 1999. The rest of us will watch everything on this monitor. Will I have pants on in this dream? Only if you wear these dream pants. Hey, this is a diaper. Put it on and shut up. Now remember, while you're in the dream, it's critical that you locate the source of the music. Ready to go to sleep? Almost. Can I have some milk and cookies first? Yes. In syringe form. Huh? My alarm clock? Is that the music? Not even close, you tone-deaf moron. Now get out of bed and start dreaming. My old apartment. My old turtle. My old burrito. My old girlfriend. Old? Don't call me old. A lot of young people have false teeth. Don't worry about it, Michelle. You're just a dream. In which case, it wouldn't really be cheating on Leela if we were to Move it along! Nope. Nope. Man, I always wanted to ride in that stroller. But nope. Where could I have heard that music? Yo, Cosmic F. What up? Hey, my old break dancing crew. I haven't seen you guys in years. - What are you up to? - Nothing but break dancing. Cool. Yo, Noticeably F. A. T. , drop me that one beat that I'm having a hard time remembering. Word up. That's why I'm even in this dream. Well, there's no denying that was funky-fresh. But alas, not what I'm looking for. Damn, don't nobody like beat boxing no more? I'ma go take that job offer at Lehman Brothers. The neighborhood strip club. I never actually went in there, but it's worth a shot. Whoa. This place is a lot more nude than I expected. Fry, you dope. You never went in there, so you can't remember it. Ah, rats. I wanted lap-dance nachos. Is that it? Ah, no, it's just that ice cream truck that almost ran me over. Sorry, everyone, no luck yet. And I could really use some coffee. No, you need a turkey dinner. You have to get back to dreamland. Why? I thought that alien ship wouldn't be here for two weeks. Exactly. And you've been asleep for 13 and a half days. Ow! Suing! Ow! Aw, this never happens, I swear. There's no time to lose. We've got to get Fry back into that dream so he can remember where he heard those tones. Stop. I'd really rather not relive my last day in the past. It was awful. Hanging out with my crazy family, falling in a cryogenic freezer. Can't you just dissect my brain? With the building shaking like this? No chance. Hold out your arm. Wow! Eeh, my old house. There's not one thing about this place that I missed. Seymour. I forgot about you. Aw, I missed your stinky breath so much. Maybe I do kind of miss this place. Maybe I just convinced myself I hated it because I knew I could never come back. You know, boy, this was the last time I ever saw my family. Geez, Philip, I just put Seymour out. Now he's tracking stink in here. By which I mean you. Yeah, Yancy, I stink. Attaboy, Yancy. Gorbachev that forehead up good. Good old, crazy old dad. Go, you bastard. Kick that football. Aw, you blew it again. Hi, mom. Who's playing? Nobody. I'm watching the Charlie Brown special. Is that what I think it is? Yep, your favorite. Captain Crunch casserole. Aw, it's been a thousand years since I had this. - Can I lick the beaters? - Well, sure. Just let me unplug it before you Mmm. Dear God. He's not looking for the melody at all. He's enjoying himself. Fry, this is Professor Farnsworth. Get out of your house and keep moving. You're on a mission. Okay, jeez, give me a minute, will you? Hey wait, can you guys hear the Professor, too? - Yep. - Does that seem strange to you? Well, no, not in a dream. Lots of weird stuff could happen. Philip, have you lost weight? Damn it, Fry. Stop wasting time with your loved ones and find the source of the music. ♪ You'd better eat quickly, Philip. You don't want to be late for work. You know what? I don't want to deliver pizzas tonight. I'd rather have one last night with my family. You mean before the Y2K turns our computers and waffle irons against us? Wise choice, son. You're gonna get fired, Phil. How are you gonna pay off your debt to the Columbia House Record Club if you keep losing jobs? He's right. You should go. We'll still be here tomorrow. Yeah, but what if I'm not? I mean, what if I never see you again, mom? There's a lot of stuff I want to tell you. Well, like what? Well Oh, sorry to disturb you all, but Fry needs to get going. I was just telling him that, Leela. - Mom? You know Leela? - Nope. Leela, what are you doing in my dream? The Professor sent me in to put an end to this quality time. Please. I need more time with my mom. But it's not even her. She's just part of your dream. That's as close as I'm gonna get. Okay, but hurry. The world's ending and your dream pants need changing. Listen, mom Hello. We're friends of Philip J. Fry. Oh, my God, is that a Captain Crunch casserole? Stop eating, Zoidberg! We're only here to get Fry out of the house. Manwiches? Stop that! Stop that at once! Hey, Mr. F. The waffle iron! It's turned against us! Excuse me. Mom, listen. Don't ask how I know, but I'm never going to see you again. And there's a lot that I always wished I had said before I Quit goofing off. You may be asleep, but you're not on break. This crisis has reached the highest level. Arroo! Good God, it's Richard Nixon, our greatest President! That's right, daddy-o, and I need to take your hippie son on a far-out musical quest. Get out of my house, you commie. No! I'm not ready to leave yet. Mom! Okay, kid, focus. Where'd you hear that music? Sock hop? Co-ed dorm? Black panther meeting? I just want to talk to my mom. Let me back in there, Agnew! It's no use, Fry. You were never in your house again after 10:00 P. M. No! Cheer up, Fry. I'll sing you a tune you can identify. Let's go already. I just wanted to talk to my mom. Your mom died hundreds of years ago. Get over it! Quickly! We've got to find the tones and get out of this dream. Fine. I'll take you to the stupid pizzeria where I worked that night. You stink, loser. Yeah, yeah. Is that the music? No, that's just the sound the game makes when you get the all-time lowest score. Hey, Fry. Pizza going out. Come on! I won't be gone long, Seymour. Just wait here until Hold on. This is my dream. You don't have to wait here. Shrink down and get in my pocket. Okay, let's ride. Hey, we can't all fit on that bike. Dream up some kind of luxury vehicle so we can ride in style. What about that non-hovering hover car? Is that making the music? It's called a car. And no. Michelle! Baby! Where you going? It's not working out, Fry. I put your stuff out on the sidewalk! Hey, you hussy! You can't dump Fry! That's my job! Hurry! Only two minutes until midnight! That music! That horrible, agonizing music! - Is that the tune, Fry? - No. Then stop dreaming it! Hello? Pizza delivery for I. C. Wiener? Aw, crud. Every time! It's no use. Nothing else happened till I fell in the freezer tube. Well, that's not quite true. Spit it out, pookie. As I mentioned, I was present that night to ensure that Fry fell into the tube. I was standing here. The world outside the dream is cracking apart. Like a delicious frozen Charleston Chew! Don't panic. The dream isn't over yet. Ten, nine, eight Okay, now you can panic. The last thing I did was blow my noisemaker sarcastically to underscore my deep disappointment with life. The noisemaker! Was that it? Amy, I'm deeply disappointed in you. ♪ I Heard It! That was it! Did you hear it? - Hear what? - Just as I was falling into the tube! I heard the tones, plus two extra notes. Extra notes?! That could be a response the aliens are waiting for! Quickly. To Mount Shushmore! This is our last chance, Fry! When the alien ship plays the tone sequence, respond with the exact notes you remembered in your dream or we're all dead. No pressure. Will you come on?! - Digby? - Nibbler? What is going on here? Why is a Nibblonian trying to blow us up? Yes. Why? I'm not trying to blow you up. I'm looking for Well, you remember, don't you, Nibbler? Well, I ahem It was just over a thousand Earth years ago As Lord Nibbler's personal chauffeur, I landed him on one of your planet's many rooftops for an important mission. While waiting for him to knock some idiot's chair over, I suddenly realized I'd forgotten to lock the ship. We then went out for a well-earned libation. It being the celebration of your planet's millennium, we soon became somewhat inebriated. No, you're drunk. Hey, you remember where we parked? Give me that. You're in no condition to fly. Bye-bye, keys. I remember now. We had to take a cab back to our base on Vergon 6. The boss gave me a spare key and I began going planet to planet looking for the company car. But why did you have to blast us with that deafening music? What, you mean the key fob? All right, that's enough of that. I know exactly where you left your ship. That's it all right. Although the cassette player's been stolen and the battery's dead. Aw, yeah. Fry, you have once more done my people a great service. On my honor, I shall find a way to repay you. Thanks. But no one can give me what I really want. I can't stand to see him like this. I'll push him off the roof. - Hi, mom. - Hi, Sweetie. You want some crackers and a slice of hat? No, thanks. Listen, um I never got the chance to talk to you. Do you have a few minutes? Sure, honey, you're the most important thing in my life once this game is over. What's the point? What good is it to talk to her in my own dream? And that's it! Wisconsin has defeated Stanford What an occasionally exciting way to start the new millennium! Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. I never saw that game. It happened after I got frozen. How can I be dreaming it in such detail? Because this isn't your dream. It's your mother's dream. Whoa, wh-what? I told you we would reward you. Make it count, my friend. Mom? There's so much I need to say. - Is it really you? - Yes. I've dreamed about you a lot since you disappeared. What did you want to tell me? ♪ Hold me in your arms. ♪ Hold me in your arms. ♪ And let me be the one who can feel ♪ And let me be the one who can feel ♪ Like I am a child in love. ♪ Like I am a child in love. Category:Season 7 Scripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts